Vetku Segashi
'Approval:' 7/15/14 10 (2 banked) feats Razze v3.1 ''' '''Appearance and Personality Vetku Sagashi stands at 6ft 175lbs with extremely short black hair that matches the black stubble of hair on the end of his chin. He is brown skinned with a muscular/skinny disposition. Vetku wears loose fitting pants that are tight around the ankles and waist similar to a traditional samurai pants but tightened at the ankles. Along with these pants he wears a skin tight undershirt with a black padded vest that is worn over it. Vetku is an analytical man that is for the most part calm and collected. Vetku has a soft spot every once-in-a-while but for the most part he can come off as a very cold individual. He is very humble and easy to have fun with if you are close to him. Those close to him know that he can be a very sarcastic mischievous guy. 'Stats' (Total:79) ' '''Strength: 10 ' '''Speed: 14 Chakra Levels: 15 ' '''Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP:105 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Lightning Release ' 'Chunin: Kenjutsu ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 2 Water Release # Water Binding Jutsu - The user manipulates surrounding water that takes the form of tentacles that may bind or thrash the foe. (10cp min , 5cp every round active) # Water Style Hidden Mist Jutsu '- A thick mist is formed, intertwined with the user's chakra. It is nearly impossible to see through, except for the user. It is heavy with water, allowing for electricity to be carried across the entire thing. It does not spread very far, but expands slowly over time as the mist disperses. '(20 CP, 10CP everyround active) Lightning Release # Lightning Style Lightning Flair Jutsu - The user manipulates and focuses chakra to their eyes and emits a blinding light equal to that of the sun. This light flashes for a brief second and leaves the user unharmedm''' the technique is very effective at close range. (10cp min)' # '''Lightning Style Chidori Nagashi '- By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence. (20cp) Kenjutsu # Lightning Style Chidori Assasination '- (The user must posses lightining release to use this technique.) The user manipulates their chakra around their sword or another metal object to focus it into a beam. This narrow precise beam moves at blinding speeds towards opponents and can pinpoint targets from a great distance. '(40cp) # Water style Dance of The Fluid Swordsman '- (The user must posses water release to use this technique.) The user moves in a liquid motion that allows them to move nimbly and forcibly. This technique allows the user to flow like water, strong and continous. '( Full Stat boost +5str +5spd 20cp/round) Other Stat Boost +6 Stat Boost +6 Equipment *(2) Set of Shuriken *(2) Water Summoning Scroll * (6) Short Katana (Chakra conducting) * (1 time use) Flash bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 31,000 * Ryo left: 11,000 * Ryo spent: 20,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 58' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: 7/17/2014' *'QP Gained this week: 12' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 3 ' Jan 3, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Liege_Lord_Balen Jun 23, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo Kraken_Cave Jun 24, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo The_Mehrune '''B-Rank: 9 (Capped Mission-Ryo only accepted) July 15, 2000 Ryo Only_a_partial_failure July 15, 4QP, 2000 Ryo Room July 13, 4QP, 2000 Ryo Caravan_Ambush July 10, 4QP, 2000 Ryo Bandits_Encampment Jan 11, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo You_go_to_hell Jan 10, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo Green_Goblin Jan 9, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo The_oni_and_the_sake_hall Jan 3, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Caught_the_bandaged_nin Dec 28, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo That_Iron_Door_-.- Dec 29, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo Aphrodite_Laughs C-Rank: 3 ' Jan 10, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo In_the_shadows Jun 28, 4 QP, 2000 Ryo The_Brute_and_the_Tower Jun 20, 3 QP, 1500 Ryo Infiltrate_the_Castle '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 3 Dec 26, 1QP, 500 Ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tsqn4/conception/ Dec 23, 1QP , 500 Ryo http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/1tl4yn/a_trip_to_konoha_anyone/ Dec 20, 1QP , 500 Ryo the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Vetku_Segashi?action=edit§ion=7 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Vetku Sagashi was born in Kumogakure (Village Hidden by Clouds). When he was 5 him and his family of merchants were on a routine supply mission which headed towards the Lands of Waves. During this journey a rough storm brewed up which yielded lightning that fell from the sky and crushed the boat him and his family were aboard, killing his parents and throwing him and his brother overboard. Holding on to pieces of wreckage from the boat Vetku and his 3 year old brother Vesen were washed out t''' o sea in different directions. Unknowing where his brother washed up or even if he washed up somewhere, Vetku found himself half conscious on the beach of one of the many island towns in the Land of Waves. A generous retired sailor, Ruun found him washed up on shore close to his house and brought him home where he and his wife took care of Vetku as if he was their own. In this small village Vetku grew up learning basic jutsu from Ruun, that helped him back in his sailor days. Growing up listening to Ruun's amazing sometimes "creative" tale after tale of sailor stories Vetku was determined to make a name for himself yearning to create his own adventures. With Ruun's old cloth head band with "Panther" painted on it, Vetku set off in search of adventure and honing his skills. '''Genin Ruun decides that it will be benificial if Vetku became a ninja so that he could pretect himself while traveling. When Vetku passes the Hidden mist Genin exam Ruun tells him that he is okay to leave their small village freely and that he should start doing missions and odd jobs to take care of himself while on the road. Mid-Genin Upon Vetku's approval to roam the lands as he pleases, he begins to notice how different other villages live compared to the Hidden Mist. He begins to see the poverty, pestilence, and sorrow that the Hidden Mist has. The downfall is more prevalent than in years past and the heart-ache and sorrow of the people has gotten to him. His love and need for the wellbeing of the Hidden Mist grows but his hatred towards the Mizukage and Hidden Mist hierarchy also is nourished. Late-Genin Vetku has really come into himself as a shinobi. He has been on tens of missions, encountered dangerous foes, and even made a couple friends along the way. Although he is very strong for his ranking of Genin, Vetku has yet attepted a Chunin exam. One day after a training session he lays and stares into the sky wondering what he should do next and where his next call to action will take him. Chunin During Vetku's years as a Chunin he develops key relationships that he may possible cherish forever. Raiden - The lighting quick allie that Vetku wants to challenge some day and secretly looks up to. Yoso - The strong able bodied friend Vetku took his chunin exam with and has been close to ever since. Zatto - The young leaf ninja that Vetku knows will be a great shinobi one day. During Vetku's Chunin years he and his friends develop the self proclaimed Rai-Yos-Vet formation. This is a rather happy time in Vetku's life however trouble may surely follow. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure